


Energy Drinks at 8am

by athanova



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanova/pseuds/athanova
Summary: Kaworu wants to ask Shinji out.[Manga personalities]





	

College is a lovely experience Kaworu thought. It provides him with the opportunity to get education, become more independent and also meet new people he wouldn’t have met without enrolling. But the best part for him was the small insanities that occurred here during exam period.  
You could easily find someone in the library under 5 blankets watching cartoons and crying and another in the cafeteria eating hotdogs mixed with yogurt because they just lost the energy to care and nothing is real anymore.  
Ok, what he was trying to say is; exam month is one hell of a trip that could make even the most level headed person do some unusual things.

 

Nagisa Kaworu might be a cheerful guy but most definitely not a morning person. 

As always he turned off his alarm clock at way-too-early-o’clock and crawled his way out of bed feeling like he had fallen asleep only a few minutes earlier. He unraveled himself from his thick blankets to slide on the floor face first.

He pulled himself up with a groan and walked on his knees to the pile of dirty laundry next to his bed to fish out the cleanest sweater. Pulling it on caused his hair to stand up with static.  
_Please tell me it isn’t Monday_ , He turned his head to look at the calendar to see that today was Wednesday. The boy let out a small squeak of delight, _I have class with him!_

He stood up with renewed energy and sprinted to his small bathroom to brush his teeth and to try to tame his pale hair. Deciding there was no use he dropped his hair brush, slipped into his shoes and ran out the door.

After running into people on his way and almost breaking his neck on the slippery mud outside, he reached the door with a halt and flared his nostrils, looking for someone.  
And sure enough there he was: his favorite person.  
He sat down beside a thin brunette and took out his laptop while patting his cheeks to try to hide his blush.

He turned to his left, “Good morning Shinji”

The thin boy next to him turned to look at him with a jaded look.  
“Oh, It’s you Nagisa”, and looked away to stare at the professor entering the class to start droning again about some sort of science discovery involving robots, whatever. 

“Say”, Shinji started but was cut off by Kaworu’s enthusiastic “YES?”  
The shorter boy puffed his cheeks in annoyance, why was this guy so weird?

“…Ok, um…did you do your homework? I didn’t understand a couple of questions”

Kaworu rummaged through his backpack to pull out a folder and handed it over to Shinji, who started looking through the pages. Kaworu in the meantime was barely holding in a scream.

He has been sitting next to Shinji for a few months now and was planning to ask him out for a while. But every time he thought about it he felt scared. Maybe the other didn’t feel the same? He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Feeling a bit braver than usual, he turned to look at Shinji only to see the other opening a can of energy drink and pouring it into a cup of coffee with the expression of the most un-amused man on the planet. The guy looked like an evil witch brewing a potion.

Kaworu stared in horror as the other just looked at the content and then smiled with what one might call a pleased smile. Well, as pleased as Shinji Ikari could get. 

“I’m going to die”, he sighed then chugged the whole thing. He leaned back to whip at his mouth and saw Kaworu staring at him with eyes as big as plates.

“What?” he asked defensively.

Kaworu continued to stare with his mouth slightly agape. “Will you go out with me?” He finally blurted the strange experience encouraging him.  
He mentally slapped himself, _**Smooth** Nagisa._

“W-What?” 

The two stared at each other. One was looking like a deer in the headlights and the other with an energy drink and coffee concoction dripping from his chin.

Drip

“Did you just ask me out?”

Drip

“U-um, yes”

The professor continued to drone on with his lecture. A student sneezed. Kaworu considered running away to Hawaii.

After a prolonged silence Shinji put the down the cup he was holding.

“Yes”.

Kaworu was already panicking as he whispered, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked you, I stepped out of my boun- wait”, he straightened up.

“I said yes”, came the irritated answer. Shinji patted down his pants and puffed out his lower lip. Kaworu thought he might melt from the cuteness. _Better not say that out loud unless I want my teeth in my throat._

Shinji smiled, “I guess you beat me to it”, he whispered, looking around him.

Kaworu pointed at himself, “You were going to ask me out?”

“Yeah, I thought I was pretty obvious”.

Kaworu pulled his brows, “You said I was the weirdest most annoying person you ever met”

“Well, yeah”

“Oh”

They sat in silence not looking at each other.

“Well you’re the one who just drank a mixture of caffeine poison”, Kaworu giggled.

“True”, Shinji smirked.

Kaworeu tilted his head to smile at Shinji, eyes half lidded.

Shinji was fidgeting in his sit, “What?”

“That was the _hottest_ thing I ever saw in my whole life”

Shinji smirked and then started laughing. He could barely contain himself and was hiding his face behind his hand. Kaworu followed, trying to keep it down so no one would notice. 

“You’re such an airhead Nagisa”, Shinji extended his arm and punched Kaworu on the bicep. He punched too hard though because Kaworu was send down to the floor with a comical thud. 

The professor looked up from the chalkboard to see the pale boy’s legs where his head should be and his friend in hysterics. Needless to say he asked them to leave for disrupting the lecture.

Kaworu ended up having a big purple bruise for a month. Shinji wouldn’t stop apologizing.  
In Kaworu’s opinion it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr a few months ago.


End file.
